Candace Flynn: El Origen
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Una versión muy particular sobre cómo un verano cambia a Candace Flynn para siempre. ¿Porqué ella es tan obsesiva con sus hermanos y con Jeremy? Pasen y lean. Dejen reviews por favor.
1. El origen

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**Preámbulo**

"_**Guau guau guau"**_

- Oh Señor… sólo tuya es la venganza… el Señor es mi pastor…

Una voz que iba diciendo un rezo lastimero caminaba por el patio de Phineas y Ferb. En ese patio, en el cual la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver nada, las pisadas y la luz de una ténue linterna nos hacían saber que alguien caminaba por el patio donde antes en la mañana habían estado jugando unos niños. Pelotas, juguetes y cosas de niños pequeños podían ser vistas. Caían unas lágrimas entre la luz que dejaba ver la linterna…

- ¿Porqué… tiene que ser así? Era irremplazable… era irremplazable para mí…

La linterna nos dejó ver luego una navaja que iba asida fuertemente de la mano de la persona, a la cual no podíamos ver por la oscuridad. La navaja brillaba con el reflejo de la linterna… estaba filuda. Los pasos nos hacían ver que llegábamos a un extremo de ese patio, a juzgar por la valla. En un lado se podía ver una caseta de perro con las palabras "Bucky" escritas en ella.

La navaja se levantó… la mano que la cogía no podía estarse quieta… haciéndonos saber el propósito verdadero de esa navaja… una navaja usada para el vil acto de la matanza.

- No puedo… pero esto es necesario…

El perro salió ladrando de la caseta por los susurros y mirando aunque sin poder ver el rostro de su agresor, ladró como intentando alertar a la casa que alguien se había inmiscuido entre ellos. La navaja se enderezó y el perro dejó de ladrar agresivamente empezó a aullar de pena. De repente, se oyó un aullido final y la navaja cayó al suelo, iluminada por la linterna, de un color carmesí. El reflejo de la luz nos hacía ver que el carmesí estaba en la caseta del perro y en el suelo, absolviéndose por el pasto que nadaba en ese carmesí de algo tan atroz como el crimen.

La mano trémula recogió la navaja, y la pasó de nuevo por el cuerpo del perro que ahora nos permitía ver la luz… oyéndose de nuevo como el vil instrumento deshonraba a un cadáver, aunque sea de un animal, cortándolo. De pronto la linterna cayó al suelo y el foco se partió en dos, dejando todo en la más total oscuridad.

**Capítulo I**

**(El Inicio)**

Al día siguiente gran revuelo se vio en casa de la familia Flynn. Phineas Flynn, un infante de tan sólo 6 años estaba armando un tremendo escándalo.

- ¡Mamá! – decía gritando – Bucky a desaparecido… ¡Candace! ¡Ha desaparecido!

- Puedes callarte por favor – dijo Candace – Estará dormido. No tiene porqué necesariamente venir a despertarte todos los días…

- Siempre lo hace – dijo Ferb – Tenemos que encontrarlo…

- Los llevaré a los juegos de la tienda… pero por favor… no griten tan temprano…

- ¡Bucky! – se quejó Phineas - ¡Quiero a mi perro!

- Te digo… que lo dejes… - dijo Candace – Estoy cansada… me han despertado muy pronto…

- ¡Mi mascota! ¡Búsquenla!

- ¡Que lo dejes ya! – dijo ella tomando la caja de cereales y lanzándola contra su hermano. El golpe hizo que el pequeño Phineas cayera al suelo sentado y los cereales se regaran por el suelo. El pequeño estuvo unos segundos en silencio… pero luego empezó a llorar.

"_Mujer… cuando llegan a la adolescencia… su cuerpo experimenta ciertos cambios, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Y aunque de ambos sexos, el femenino sea el más fuerte, psicológicamente hablando… por el hecho de criar hijos. Hay una etapa de la vida donde se vuelven vulnerables… una especie de debilitamiento de su fuerza mental. Algunas mujeres pueden desarrollar una leve… paranoia… siendo demasiado impulsiva… sin medirse sobre sus actos con su entorno, ya sea de amigos o entorno familiar…"_

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo Linda Flynn entrando - ¡Phineas! ¿Estás bien?

- Candace le ha tirado los cereales a Phineas – respondió Ferb.

- ¿Porqué tratas así a tu hermano? ¡Lo has hecho llorar! Tranquilo Phineas…

"Sin tratamiento… la paranoia se vuelve más intensa, dando lugar a un comportamiento errático, lo cual llevan al paranoico a cometer actos irracionales… producto de aumentar la desesperación y la confusión…"

- Sólo buscaba a su perrito. ¿Han visto a Bucky? ¿Saben dónde está…?

- Sólo se preocupan por ese perro… ¿Y que hay de mí? ¡Phineas y Ferb rompieron mi casa de muñecas… la que recibí al acabar la primaria! ¿Crees que no me molesta lo que han hecho?

- Pero querida… son sólo niños…

- ¡Son niños que no saben comportarse! Roto mi casa de muñecas… para hacer esas cosas… del patio… que no quieres creer…

- Ah querida… es tema del médico. El Dr. Johann me informó de que esto podía pasar…

- Dime mamá… ¿Es que no me crees? ¿Nunca vez lo que Phineas y Ferb están haciendo?

- Has actuado muy peculiar desde Mayo... así que me he tomado la molestia de consultar al Dr. Johann… piensa que es algo sobre tu menstruación…

Candace miró a su madre mortificada. ¿Decir eso delante de los niños?

- Está todo bien Candace… he aprendido de ese tipo de cuestiones con el Doctor. Tu cuerpo… está experimentando ciertos cambios… una transformación de todo tu ser, lo cual podría desencadenar histeria, que requiere atención médica… está todo bien. Ya está conversado con el Dr. Johann, así que iré a llamarlo ahora. Todo saldrá bien…

- ¿Qué dices…? ¡No haz oído que Phineas y Ferb rompieron mi casa de muñecas! ¡Debí haberle tirado algo más que los cereales! No lo entiendes no… ¡No entiendes nada!

La chica tomó la caja de cereales y vacio el resto sobre Ferb. Luego tomó la taza de los cereales y la lanzó cerca de Phineas, asustándolo.

- ¡Esto es lo que les pasa por romper algo que estuvo conmigo desde hace 6 años! ¿Quién los ayudaría a buscar a su perro si no estoy yo? ¡Su condenado perro, que se mete a mi cuarto por las mañanas! ¡Qué bien que no haya aparecido ahora!

"_En el caso más agudo de la enfermedad… un tratamiento agresivo puede ser la única forma de remover las influencias externas que agravan la condición. Y esto consiste en reubicar al paciente en el lugar donde pueda estar más cómodo…"_

- No te preocupes hija – dijo Linda Flynn conduciendo a su hija a un auto de color verde. El Dr. Johann es un excelente hombre y un intachable médico. Te ayudará a entender por esto que estás pasando… te iré a visitar tan pronto me lo indique el doctor.

- Pero mamá… ellos realmente rompieron mi casa de muñecas… y hacen todas esas cosas en el patio. No los has visto… no los has visto… pero me creerás… algún día…

Candace abordó el vehículo, conducido por un hombre vestido de bata blanca, barba prominente y poco pelo: El Dr. Johann.

- ¿Usted me cree no? Mis hermanos… tengo que atraparlos… demostrarles… que…

- Claro que te creo Candace… y veremos qué es lo que te impide ser feliz – respondió el mé


	2. El Dr Johann

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

(**Nota del Autor:** Si se ha demostrado que haya una paranoia en mujeres menopáusicas, pero también creo que ocurre en mujeres con menarquía. Eso explica porque las chicas son taan... problemáticas. Atentos a los temas... esto es una gran personificación o metáfora...)

**Capítulo II**

**(El Dr. Johann)**

"_La paciente C.F fue examinada y diagnosticada con neurastenia y una obsesión con sus hermanos… a los cuales acusó con acusaciones similares de conducta paranoide, con un cuadro idéntico de histeria pre-adolescente."_

Candace llegó al lugar, que era un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Llevaba un rótulo en el edificio y decía: "Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield". Candace tembló un poco al ver ese rótulo. ¿En que estaba pensando su madre?

- Oiga, Dr. Johann… esto será cosa de un rato ¿no?....

- Candace, tu madre ha pedido que cuidemos de ti este verano… así que te llevaré a conocer el hospital. Te sentirás cómoda aquí…

- No puedes… ¡Phineas y Ferb harán algo este verano! Y debo decirles a mis padres…

- No te preocupes… estamos aquí para ayudarte.

La chica sabía que resistirse era inútil, así que asintió y siguió al Dr. Johann por el edificio. El Hospital era enorme, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Un gran jardín de fachada, donde estaba ubicado un pequeño muro con la frase "Mayfield – Hospital Psiquiátrico". El jardín tenía varias clases de rosas y plantas varias en el. Un árbol que le recordó a Candace un poco el árbol que había en su casa, exactamente en su patio.

Un gran edificio principal se podía ver detrás del jardín y detrás de este, otros dos pequeños. El Dr. Johann caminaba cruzando el jardín, y cruzando el edificio principal llegó hacia uno de los edificios de atrás. Tenía un rótulo que ponía "Auditorio de Casos". El Dr. Johann entro al auditorio y vio un amplio grupo de personas escuchando una conferencia. Candace lo siguió y tomó asiento.

- El caso que analizamos hoy – decía el expositor – Es el caso de un chico de 12 años, que tiene una obsesión anormal por dos muchachos de su sector. El paciente de Bristol, Inglaterra ha sido derivado aquí por el interés que consiste en estudiar su caso. Los síntomas de un acosamiento empezaron durante el curso de invierno en Bristol. El chico tenía una marcada admiración por dos personas: Un chico de secundaria y su amigo, los cuales se dedicaban al negocio de la reparación de equipos…

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Tú sólo escucha – dijo el Dr. Johann.

- … fue entonces cuando nuestro sujeto de iniciales I.S se presentó a consulta. Había sentido un fuerte deseo de seguir a estos dos. Según las entrevistas no sentía atracción física por ellos, pero tenía el comportamiento de espiarlos a cada momento. Una obsesión… que se fue haciendo más intensa conforme pasaba el año escolar, llevando a I.S a recolectar objetos personales como muestras de pelo y cosas de la basura del taller de estos dos conocidos. I.S siguió negando cualquier tipo de atracción homosexual hacia estos dos personajes, por lo que se consideró un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo…

- Dr. Johann – dijo Candace – No entiendo nada… ¿Voy a estar con estos locos?

- Nada de eso… acostúmbrate a que oiremos casos clínicos de pacientes. Para mejorar debes reconocer que tienes un problema… o que deberás contar en el auditorio a los demás médicos… para poder alcanzar un consenso y tratarte adecuadamente…

- … al no lograr eficacia con la medicación… se decidió optar por la terapia de Electroshock. Aplicando tres sesiones, usando una onda sinoidal de intensidad de 800 mA y 12 Hz de frecuencia…

Los médicos de la sala apuntaban con avidez todos los detalles de las intervenciones.

- … logramos recuperar al paciente, y con el molesto efecto de la pérdida de la memoria… I.G volvió a ser normal y se desenvuelve adecuadamente en New Jersey. Ocasionalmente viene por aquí para análisis clínico e hipnosis terapéutica en la que se auto-sugestiona para no obsesionarse con otros técnicos varones en el futuro.

El auditorio estalló en aplausos, a los que Candace se vio obligada a seguir. El Dr. Johann se levantó y fue al encuentro del expositor. Candace le siguió.

- Excelente ponencia, Dr. Gourdon. Le veo en perfecta forma. ¿Está todo bien?

- Claro que sí. ¿Y quien es esta señorita?

- Ah ella… es la señorita Candace Flynn. ¿Candace, podrías traernos las botellas de agua que viste al entrar? – pidió el Dr. Johann.

- Claro, como no… - dijo Candace retirándose.

- Dr. Gourdon – dijo el Dr. Johann cuando vio que Candace se había ido – Ella es el paciente del que le hablé en mi correspondencia. Un caso de histeria juvenil, producto de la menarquía.

- ¿Está es Candace Flynn?

- Así es Dr. Gourdon. Debemos empezar los análisis pronto. Este es el caso del año.

- ¿Cuáles son sus pensamientos al respecto? ¿Ha oído de los hermanos de ella, Phineas y Ferb?

- En absoluto, Dr. Gourdon. ¿Ellos son…?

- Ya sabrá todo cuando empecemos la terapia. Ella tendrá que contárnoslo. Pero son dos hermanos varones… ¿Acaso no le parece como el caso de I.G?

- Como su caso… no creo francamente Dr. Gourdon que estemos ante un caso de esa magnitud. La chica… tiene una madre sobreprotectora…

- Pero es cierto que todo Danville conoce las actitudes de la chica.

- Deberemos ir a visitar a su casa ambos. Primero instalémosla en el Hospital.

- No será necesario… vamos inmediatamente. El hospital es grande… se demorará en buscarnos. Dr. Johann será un honor que me acompañe.

El Dr. Johann asintió y ambos fueron hacia la casa de Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Cuáles son esas actitudes, Dr. Johann?

- Dr. Gourdon – dijo el otro – La chica se pasa la vida diciéndole a su madre que sus hermanos realizan planes de verano masivos. Algo así como "Grandes Ideas". Cosas que son imposibles… una prueba de que tratamos con paranoia relacionada con la menarquía.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no mienta?

- Creo que miente… no creo que sus hermanos hagan nada de lo que ella dice que hacen.

Al llegar vieron a los dos hermanos jóvenes haciendo un plan de verano. Construir un fuerte… tal vez como compensación por lo de su hermana y su casa de muñecas. Sin embargo no estaban en el patio… si no en el frontis de la casa.

- Esto es… asombroso – dijo el Dr. Johann – La chica no mentía… sus hermanos…

El Dr. Gourdon bajó del automóvil. Miró a los hermanos, los cuales no repararon en su presencia por estar ocupados con el fuerte. El Dr. Johann bajó también y vió como Phineas y Ferb realizaban sus planes de verano. El Dr. Gourdon se alejó y entró al patio por la puerta de la verja de madera.

- ¡Dr. Johann! ¡Venga aquí! ¡Al patio trasero!

Los dos psiquiatras entraron y se quedaron viendo la caseta del perro Bucky manchada con sangre. Al ver al perro destripado ahí mismo supieron que había ocurrido algo terrible y revelarlo a los dos niños sería marcarlos.

El Dr. Johann entró hacia la cocina donde vió a Linda Flynn. Sin más preámbulo la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del perro.

- No puede ser… Bucky… está…

- Escuche Sra. Flynn – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Debemos crear una mentira para salvar la inocencia de sus hijos. ¿Entendido?

- Haré lo que ustedes me indiquen – respondió la madre.


	3. Primera Sesión Candace

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**(Nota del Autor: Estoy preocupado por la poca cantidad de Reviews que tiene esta historia. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones ya que tratamos con un asunto muy delicado como la salud mental. Sus comentarios me animan para seguir profundizando en la lectura de cierto material de psicología que no es tan sencillo de leer y/o conseguir. De no tener comentarios, se tendrá que actualizar esta historia más despacio, por el tema de dificultad.)**

**Capítulo III**

**(Primera Sesión – Candace)**

Tras ayudar a Linda Flynn a crear la ilusión de que Bucky estaba de vacaciones en una granja, los dos psiquiatras volvieron a Mayfield. Estaban ahora más intrigados que nunca. Y no era por el perro asesinado… eso pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera… estaban sorprendidos porque la chica decía la verdad. Y la habían tildado de paranoica.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo pudo cometerse ese crimen?

- No es el tema de nuestro interés, Dr. Johann, pero seguramente fue alguien con una enfermedad neurótica o un sádico que siente placer al matar animales.

- Bueno, eso nos basta de momento. Olvidémonos del perro… hicimos bien al entregarlo al Museo de Historia Natural. Estoy hablando de lo que haremos con Candace Flynn.

- La paciente decía la verdad… pero su madre no le cree. ¿Está pensando en lo mismo que yo?

- Su negación se convertirá en un desorden para ella. Es lo que hemos buscado por años… estudiar un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo documentado en una adolescente. No era paranoia por la menarquía.

- ¿Y qué pasará si ella decide no hacer caso a sus hermanos?

- Ah, no se preocupe Dr. Johann. Tengo la solución perfecta…

- ¿Hipnosis clínica?

- Efectivamente… nunca recordará que le hicimos la prueba y quedará con los patrones necesarios para seguir el estudio de su trastorno.

- Tenemos que tenerla en el hospital el menor tiempo posible… - dijo el Dr. Johann – Sólo así podremos hacer que pase el verano, el siguiente verano la tendremos, el otro la dejaremos y recogeremos la información que necesitamos y seguiremos así hasta documentar todo.

Los dos psiquiatras acordaron hacer esto y volvieron a Mayfield. En eso Candace que los andaba buscando estaba empezando a considerar escaparse. Así que se acercó al jardín. Subio al árbol y miró el otro lado de la reja del Hospital. Si saltaba… sería libre.

- Ahora que no están… es mi oportunidad…

- ¡Espera! – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Nos perdimos… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Yo… estaba… jugando… - dijo Candace para no ser descubierta.

- Es hora de comenzar el tratamiento… - dijo el Dr. Johann – Tenemos algo que anunciarte.

- ¿En serio… que es?

- Podemos ayudarte a delatar a tus hermanos…

Candace dio su típico grito como muestra de alegría. El Dr. Gourdon le dijo que fuera al edificio principal y que espere en él. De nuevo los dos doctores quedaron solos.

- ¿Cuál es el protocolo a seguir, Dr. Johann? Después de todo es su paciente.

- Primero trae a los actores. Los disfrazaremos de Phineas y Ferb. Pero para Candace, vayamos primero a la cámara de Gesell. Trae a los actores para que sepan cómo actuar delante de ella luego. Si tiene una obsesión… lo sabremos.

"La Cámara de Gessell, un cuarto con un vidrio que de un lado se ve como un espejo y del otro permite ver la habitación contigua, nos sirve para el estudio del comportamiento ya que el sujeto de estudio no está desinhibido por algún sujeto que perturbe su comportamiento."

En unos minutos, Candace estaba ante una cámara Gessell, y siendo interrogada por el Dr. Johann. El Dr. Gourdon y los actores estaban en la sala contigua.

- Y dime… Candace – empezó el Dr. Johann - ¿Cómo empezó todo con tus hermanos?

- Todo empezó cuando llegó Ferb. Hasta entonces Phineas era un chico normal. Un poco intranquilo tal vez… pero al llegar Ferb rápidamente congeniaron y supieron que aburrirse no era una opción para ellos. Comenzaron destrozando los juguetes de su cuarto para entender su comportamiento y luego intentaron armarlos. Al inicio fallaron… pero conforme pasaban los días, ellos podían construirlos sin ninguna dificultad.

El Dr. Gourdon empezó a dar instrucciones a los actores.

- Cuando acabe la entrevista quiero que vayan a la habitación 152 A y que hagan las cosas que estoy apuntando y que están oyendo de la chica. Necesitamos que vea en ustedes la personificación de sus hermanos. Si logramos romper su barrera emocional… podremos estudiar su comportamiento.

Candace seguía hablando en el otro lado de la cámara de Gessell.

- Fue este verano cuando se les dio por empezar por la mecánica, construyendo y haciendo planes que no podía concebir. Un fuerte… una máquina de helados gigante, modificaciones a algunos juegos de la feria… y siempre que quise acusarlos con mamá, siempre minimizaba mis ideas, tildándome de exagerar con la imaginación.

- ¿Porqué tienes el deseo de perseguir a tus hermanos? – dijo el Dr. Johann.

- Mi madre… siempre pasó de mí… enfocándose en Ferb, más que nada para satisfacer a su nuevo esposo: Lawrence. Además… de alguna forma veía a Phineas de mejor forma que a mí. Ellos eran los niños… los que necesitaban protección. Y cuando empezaron sus planes lo arruinaron todo… mostrándome, gritándome a la cara que era una completa inútil en su papel de hermana mayor… pero lo peor… fue… ¡Cuando empezaron a construir en mi habitación!

- Calma… calma… - dijo el Dr. Johann - ¿Qué pasó en tu habitación?

- Tenía… mi juego de muñecas que obtuve durante mi promoción de la escuela primaria…

- Tomen nota de este caso detalladamente – instruyó el Dr. Gourdon.

- … las cuales llevaban la firma de cada una de mis amigas de la escuela, la mayoría de ellas se fue del país… dejando sólo eso para mí. Una de ellas además… estaba firmada por un chico… el chico más bonito de la escuela primaria para ese entonces: Jeremy. Fue entonces… cuando hace 3 días, ellos entraron a mi habitación con el deseo de mejorar mi casa de muñecas… y fue entonces cuando destruyeron las muñecas… al intentar construir. Perdí el control, pero no les hice nada… ese día tuve pesadillas… y un hueco en la memoria que no sé como recordar. Al día siguiente, los gritos de Phineas me despertaron diciendo que su perro Bucky no estaba. Esto me enfureció aun más… ya que ese perro era uno de los que ayudó a destruir la casa de muñecas. Así que tomé la caja de cereales… y la lancé contra Phineas. El chico lloró y yo experimenté una tranquilidad interior que nunca sentí antes. Estaba vengándome de aquellos que me provocaron tanto dolor. Luego arrojé lo demás en Ferb. Pero este no se movió mucho. Al ver que Phineas era quien realmente lloraba y se preocupaba… lancé el plato de los cereales cerca de él. En ese momento experimenté algo que nunca había sentido antes. Supe que debía atraparlos… intentar hacer su vida difícil… por todo esa envidia que tenía ante ellos.

- Hemos acabado aquí – dijo el Dr. Johann – Acompáñame un momento a la cafetería…

Apenas Candace y el Dr. Johann salieron, el Dr. Gourdon dio las órdenes a los actores.

- Vayan a la habitación 152 A y realicen la escena de la construcción de la casa de muñecas. No se preocupen, estarán protegidos, porque la habitación tiene un muro para separar a los actores de los que se verán obligados a contemplar lo que ocurre.

Cuando, una media hora después, el Dr. Johann llevaba a Candace a la habitación 105 A, el Dr. Gourdon que estaba esperando en la habitación, salió a recibirles.

- Srta. Candace… ¿Qué tal ha estado la merienda?

- Ha estado muy buena… - dijo la chica.

En eso abrieron la puerta y se encendió una luz, viéndose el interior de la habitación, separada por el muro transparente. Candace vio a dos chicos parecidos a sus hermanos con la casa de muñecas, los actores. La chica al ver como observadora lo que habían hecho sus hermanos comenzó a sudar frio… quería decir que se alejaran, pero es que se veían tan inocentes jugando que no parecía que fueran los hermanos que había descrito en la Cámara de Gesell.

Cuando vio a los actores romper accidentalmente la casa de muñecas se acercó violentamente hacia el muro, le dio un golpe y vio que sólo podía ser una espectadora. Al ver que los actores realizaban esfuerzos inútiles por arreglar la casa, comenzó a sentir culpa. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas… y finalmente hizo lo que querían los psiquiatras: Se rompió emocionalmente delante de ellos.

- ¡Ay dios! Sólo eran niños… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Dios! Perdóname por eso… nunca debí… asustar así a mis hermanos… ¡Eran mis hermanitos! ¡Mis hermanitos!

La chica cayó al suelo llorando amargamente mientras los dos psiquiatras, tomaban apuntes. Transcribimos algunos de los apuntes del Dr. Gourdon:

"_Paciente de iniciales C.F, 15 años. No hay antecedentes de enfermedad mental en su familia. No se conoce el padre de la chica y la madre ha tratado esto en la consulta con el mayor hermetismo. Aunque pensábamos que la paranoia por la menarquía era la explicación de su actitud, lo que nos ha contado en la Cámara de Gesell nos ha hecho reconsiderar esta idea._

_C.F manfiesta que cuando su hermano P.F se reunió con su hermanastro F.F, la madre volcó todo el interés en ellos por ser menores. Menciona además que sus hermanos rompían las cosas, en un intento de saber cómo funcionaban. El inicio del acto paranoico empezó cuando se destrozó la casa de muñecas que tenía una muñeca de gran significado emocional para la paciente._

_La reacción de C.F fue violenta en necesidad, agrediendo a sus hermanos física y verbalmente, y quebrándose en la escenificación que se le hizo, diciendo que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Su comportamiento fluctuante entre culpa y obsesión, nos hace pensar en un Trastorno Obesivo-Compulsivo o en un Trastorno Bipolar de la Personalidad. No se ha evaluado aún en la paciente los criterios del DSM-VII al respecto."_

El Dr. Johann escribía esto en sus apuntes:

"_Complementando otras observaciones realizadas sobre la paciente de iniciales C.F, debemos destacar una especie de estancamiento de la edad de maduración mental. Las dos formas de explicar que se aferre con tanta necesidad a esa casa de muñecas, es porque no puede trasplantar los recuerdos del sujeto que identificó como 'Jeremy' a su vida cotidiana, aunque la madre aseguró en entrevistas pasadas que era amigos. De ahí que se sugiere un estancamiento de la edad de maduración mental. Por otro lado, la obsesión, un deseo de pertenencia exclusivo, o técnicamente un caso de celos patológicos, relacionado con el sujeto 'Jeremy' puede explicar su deseo de conservar todos los recuerdos del mismo. Este caso se confirmaría las entrevistas con la madre y su mención de que C.F parece hostigar a 'Jeremy' cada vez que puede. Así mismo la actitud hostil hacia sus hermanos se explica por un cuadro de celos patológicos. Que la chica se haya quebrado en la sala de actuaciones muestra, que de momento no ha desarrollado una escala mental de importancia en la que estén 'Jeremy' y sus hermanos. De haber desarrollado la escala, los dos están empates, por lo que se explicarían sus arrepentimientos, por subir a uno u a otro indiscriminadamente de dicha escala."_


	4. Sesión de Emergencia

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Sesión de Emergencia)**

El Dr. Johann y el Dr. Gourdon atendieron a Candace Flynn durante un par de años, Phineas y Ferb crecieron hasta tener los 10 años, pero ninguna siquiera sospechaba nada de lo que pasaba con su hermana. Los detalles de estas entrevistas eran más formas en las que Candace descargaba su culpa. Los dos médicos habían logrado tomar apuntes valiosos de su evolución, pero lo malo empezó el verano de 2007.

(Nota del Autor: Asumamos que Phineas y Ferb ocurre en el Verano de 2008.)

Dirijámonos a los apuntes del Dr. Johann para entender el tema un poco mejor:

"_La Paciente C.F ha mostrado unos signos de mejoría en el verano de 2008. En la consulta nos ha mencionado, algunas veces voluntariamente y otras bajo hipnosis clínica que tiene sentimientos hacia un chico de iniciales J.J. La paciente manifiesta una fuerte cohesión a este chico, confirmando la obsesión que manifestó desde fines de la escuela primaria, al empezar su caso de histeria en la menarquía al atacar a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, esta mejoría es sólo aparente. Posterior investigación con su amiga S.H nos ha mostrado que en realidad sus sentimientos de rivalidad hacia sus hermanos están disminuyendo. Si ella acepta que sus hermanos puedan ayudarla para conquistar el amor de su novio, y estos fracasan, el resultado sería una paranoia agresiva con consecuencias irreversibles para esa familia."_

El Dr. Gourdon era algo más metódico y más claro en esto:

"_Complementando la mejoría en la relaciones con sus hermanos, la paciente C.F puede estar sufriendo una suerte de delirio o algún mecanismo de autodefensa. Ve que ahora que es adolescente, meter la pata en la relación con el chico de iniciales J.J podría destruir el objeto por el cual se obsesionó con sus hermanos. Su explicación de que sus hermanos lo arruinan todo es válida, pero la verdadera razón es que ella sentía odio por destruir la casa de muñecas que le regaló este individuo, como un símbolo de una relación sentimental._

_El delirio de autodefensa o el autoengaño es porque está tolerando las construcciones de sus hermanos, alimentando la falsa esperanza de que puedan ayudarla a conquistar al ser amado. Ya que los hermanos P.F y F.F son niños todavía, no entenderán la petición y ejecutarán mal los deseos de su hermana. Cuando esta vea que por su culpa se rompió la relación, su trastorno evolucionará a una paranoia extrema y puede o bien darse a la autodestrucción o destruir a quienes considera los culpables, sus hermanos, con consecuencias inesperadas y severas"._

En pocas palabras, el mundo al revés. Si Candace detestaba a sus hermanos era algo deseable, pero si sentía empatía por ellos era un peligro latente. Y la explicación era completamente válida. ¿Si tenía dos hermanos que lo podían casi todo? ¿Porqué no pedirles ayuda a ellos? Nos duela o no, los humanos somos muy interesados y podemos obviar ciertas cosas para lograr ciertos beneficios.

Los dos psiquiatras se reunieron en una oficina. Trajeron fólderes y demás papeles.

- Dr. Gourdon – empezó el Dr. Johann – Los testigos de la paciente C.F nos aseguran que está empezando a confiar en sus hermanos.

- Si no detenemos a los hermanos… esto podría llegar a un mal punto. Los hermanos podrían construir un restaurant exclusivo y acelerar la psicosis en Candace… perderíamos todo. Tenemos que atacar la raíz del problema…

- Dr. Gourdon – dijo el Dr. Johann – Los hermanos son normales. ¿Cómo hacemos que dejen de hacer lo que hacen? Si les decimos, Candace sospecharía y los haría actuar al contrario, acelerando la psicosis.

- Tenemos que justificar que algo les pasa. Tanto silencio de uno y tanta habla del otro no es normal. La otra forma es poner a la hermana en contra de sus hermanos… pero podría descubrirnos y eso arruinaría el efecto placebo relacionado…

- Dr. Johann, empecemos con Phineas – dijo el otro psiquiatra – Veamos lo que sabemos de él… es alegre, hiperactivo, construye inventos y su frase es "Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy".

- Los reportes de Candace nos indican que se levanta a las 7 AM con la frase "Te derroté de nuevo tortuga", con respecto a su reloj despertador – explicó el Dr. Gourdon.

- Es posible que estemos ante un caso de un niño feliz y que se divierte – respondió el Dr. Johann.

- ¡Error! – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Estamos ante un caso de Hipomanía. A diferencia de las manías patológicas, en este el individuo es plenamente funcional. Los síntomas, como bien lo sabrá, querido colega son: Lluvia de ideas, poca necesidad de dormir, personalidad extrovertida y los pacientes actúan con gran cantidad de energía. Lo explica todo. Inclusive porque no se fija en Isabella, su vecina, por el déficit de atención asociado a la Hipomanía.

- Inclusive explica porque realiza actividades que técnicamente son peligrosísimas, como construir el fuerte a tan corta edad – respondió el Dr. Johann – Las canciones que realizan nos muestran que tiene alta capacidad de improvisación, consistente con Hipomanía.

(Nota del Autor: La hipomanía, a mi parecer es la única enfermedad psiquiátrica que explica a Phineas como un todo. Sin embargo, la hipomanía es controvertida porque se tiene constancia de que múltiples artistas han sufrido este trastorno, al cual se le adjudican sus efectos sobre la creatividad. No quiero insinuar que los autores de Phineas y Ferb nos trasmitan la idea de que para que se disfrute un verano se deba sufrir de Hipomanía. No obstante, el diagnóstico es peligroso ya que la Hipomanía produce una fuerte desinhibición sexual. Si Phineas sufriera realmente este trastorno, Isabella lo pasará muy mal cuando el chico sea adolescente. La explicación más sana es decir que tiene Hipertimia, que es una forma médica de denominar a la felicidad. Sin embargo y por dramatismo, creamos que el diagnóstico es consistente con su situación de chico feliz.)

- Podemos indicar que Phineas sufre un desorden bipolar de la personalidad. Sus criterios corresponden con los que indica el DSM-VII. ¡Dr. Johann, podemos lograr su internado en un centro reformatorio o fingirlo al menos para que su hermana no logre peores cosas!

- Es una solución muy radical. Pero explica varias cosas y soluciona otras – respondió el Dr. Johann a su colega – Debemos ahora pensar en Ferb.

- No soy experto en casos médicos fuera del psique, pero el Dr. Wilson del Hospital de Danville está aquí para ayudarnos – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Se encuentra en mi despacho, vayamos a verle.

Ambos psiquiatras fueron a donde el Dr. Wilson que los esperaba para hablarles.

- Saludos, Dr. Wilson – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Este es el Dr. Johann.

- Un placer, Dr. Johann. Verán, he analizado los documentos que me han dado sobre Ferb Fletcher y no es necesario buscar un trastorno psiquátrico. La Distimia, opuesto de la Hipomanía no cuadra con su caso. Debo mencionar también que es todo un reto profesional diagnosticar a este muchacho. Lo conozco por su madre, que lo lleva al Hospital de Danville algunas veces para revisiones generales… el chico es muy despierto, no habla, pero en el resto es una persona muy madura… o eso aparenta. Está enamorado por lo que logré averiguar.

- Entonces sólo nos queda una dolencia física. ¿Seguro que su silencio no tiene nada que ver?

- No logro descubrir ningún evento en su vida que le impida hablar. Lo único anormal que veo es el tamaño de sus extremidades. Es posible que estemos ante una anomalía congénita, tal como el Síndrome de Marfan, sumada a un autismo funcional, como Asperger.

- ¿Autismo? – preguntó el Dr. Gourdon - ¿Eso es siquiera posible?

- No hay otra cosa que explique su silencio y su actitud si queremos mantenernos en el terreno de la medicina. Que siempre haga lo mismo nos demuestra que hay una posibilidad de autismo, aunque leve, dado que se enamora. El Síndrome de Marfan podría explicar sus anormales extremidades. La ptosis del ojo izquierdo, hace que este se vea más pequeño en comparación con el ojo derecho y de ahí que el otro parezca más grande, indica tal vez un pequeño aplastamiento al nacer pero no es médicamente relevante.

(Nota del Autor: Si quieren pruebas de que Ferb sufre el síndrome de Marfan o alguna anomalía sobre el desarrollo, refiéranse al libro "Tratado de Pediatría de Nelson", 17° Edición en español. Ubiquen las imágenes y los textos de las páginas: 2097, 2325, 2328, 2332 y 2339. Advierto que algunas imágenes son un poco duras y podrían herir la sensibilidad)

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. El Dr. Wilson usó su intercomunicador.

- Soy Suzy Jhonson. Quisiera hablar con los Doctores que se encargan de Candace Flynn. Tengo algo muy importante que decirles…


	5. De repente Suzy

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**Capítulo V**

**(De repente Suzy)**

Los dos psiquiatras se quedaron sorprendidos. Esa era una niña… una pequeña niña. ¿Acaso tenía algo importante que decirles?

- Yo sé a quién le gusta Candace – empezó ella – Es mi hermano Jeremy.

Los dos doctores quisieron reír… eso era algo que se notaba a ojos vista.

- Pero si Jeremy le corresponde, será totalmente feliz y dejará de ser la chica que ustedes buscan para su estudio. Imagínense, los 4 años que han seguido su vida a la basura. Y no tienen por donde elegir… si la chica es feliz con sus hermanos, se arruina todo, si la chica es feliz con Jeremy… se les arruina todo. No tienes más que hacer su vida infeliz…

- ¿Pero eso no está mal?

- Mejorarán la vida de miles de adolescentes con problemas similares.

Los dos psiquiatras tragaron en seco. Iban a destruir su juramento hipocrático. Según Suzy tenían que dañar a una persona… para salvar a otras. ¿Acaso importaba los amoríos platónicos de una chica adolescente un tanto perturbada?

- Necesitamos asustarla – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Algo que le repulse al novio… o que arruine su relación entre ellos…

- Creo tener el mejor remedio – dijo el Dr. Johann – Enseñarle a Candace que el amor real… esta corrupto. Espantaría a la chica de cualquier novio.

- ¿Dr. Johann... está seguro de todo esto? – dijo el Dr. Gourdon.

- Doctores – dijo Suzy – Cualquier cosa que ustedes tengan a la mano… para poder espantar a Candace nos servirá…

- Dr. Gourdon – dijo el Dr. Johann – Iré a la biblioteca por el libro de Krafft-Ebing. Es nuestra mejor basa en este momento…

- ¡Dr. Johann! – exclamó el otro médico - ¿Seguro que el "Psychopatia Sexualis" es nuestra mejor basa? Esto es demasiado… para una chica adolescente…

- Estoy seguro que esto será suficiente. Lo probaremos… - dijo Johann mirando a Suzy.

El médico fue hacia la biblioteca y el Dr. Gourdon quedó con Suzy. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer:

- ¿Porqué tanto desden hacia esa chica?

- Mi hermano no merece alguien como ella… alguien que no lo sepa valorar… que no sepa amarlo como es debido…

- Aprendes mucho para ser una niña… ¿Haz manipulado a tu hermano?

- Sé hacia dónde vas… te sorprenderá saberlo, pero siempre consigo lo que me propongo. Jeremy me adora…

- Pero que él se preocupe más por Candace que por ti es algo que te preocupa… ¿No es así?

- Veo que entiende muy de prisa, Dr. Gourdon – respondió Suzy – Sentir que tu hermano siempre te querrá…

- Me quiere… porque sabe que soy la hermana menor… y debe protegerme… y porque hasta Bufford, el abusivo del barrio me teme.

El Dr. Gourdon apuntaba lo siguiente:

"_Paciente de 8 años aproximadamente, S.J. Se presentó a la consulta indicando cosas sobre su hermano J.J y como acabar su relación con C.F. La entrevista demostró una fuerte dependencia de la figura masculina del hermano y rechaza la idea de que otra mujer capte la atención de J.J. Esto nos lleva a considerar una paranoia menárquica, ya que no acepta ninguna injerencia externa de otras mujeres. Mencionó que un tal B. que es el abusivo del barrio, le teme, lo que sugiere un comportamiento psicopático y violento."_

El Dr. Johann volvía a la oficina con el "Psychopatia Sexualis", el controvertido libro que despertó las suspicacias del Dr. Gourdon. Los médicos se sentaron y miraron a Suzy. Era hora de empezar el tratamiento de Candace.

(Nota del Autor: El libro "Psychopatia Sexualis" es un libro controvertido de psiquiatría de inicios de siglo XIX. Los casos que relata son atroces y nos muestra una visión clínica de las perversiones que han existido junto con la mente humana. No recomiendo su lectura)

- Suzy – empezó el Dr. Gourdon – Tenemos que primero lograr poner a Candace en contra de sus hermanos. Eso hará que su paranoia sea mayor y quede como loca ante Jeremy. Luego deberemos traumatizarla con algo sobre el amor, para que no quiera hacer nada. ¿Se entiende la idea?

- Se entiende – dijo Suzy – Los dejo que se encarguen de todo… sé que se encargaran.

La siniestra chica se retiró de la oficina de los médicos. Los dos psiquiatras se quedaron mirándose hasta que el Dr. Gourdon decidió romper el hielo.

- Debemos usar el método del Caso 170, el hipnotismo clínico para tratar el problema, pero en lugar del caso de Kraft, debemos infringirle antipatía a sus hermanos.

- Iremos a la Escuela Reformatorio "Sin Sonrisas" para aprender lo que debamos decir.

(Nota del Autor: El caso 170 de la Psychopatia Sexualis, trata de un hombre homosexual que fue hipnotizado por el psiquiatra para que recordase tres simples reglas: La masturbación es aborrecible, el amor entre hombres es ilegal y el amor de mujeres es el mejor. El paciente logró mejoría, aunque tuvo una personalidad algo "amanerada" el resto de su vida.)

Los dos psiquiatras subieron a un vehículo y fueron hacia el Reformatorio "Sin sonrisas".

"_Pacientes de todo tipo, todos los estratos sociales, están en el Sanatorio, para aliviarse de los demonios psicológicos que los torturan. Niños y jóvenes llevados por sus padres a Reformatorios como este, donde en un ambiente saludable y estable lejos del caos del mundo, intentamos dar solución a sus dolencias."_

El pensamiento del Dr. Wilson, director del Reformatorio "Sin sonrisas", era falaz. Aquel lugar era una cárcel donde los niños eran despojados de su creatividad por métodos más que cuestionables por la psiquiatría moderna. Niños que llegaban eran rapados de los pelos, para destruir su individualidad y confinados a habitaciones grises y aburridas, con el motivo de dañar su mente.

"_También es un laboratorio lleno de especímenes humanos… todos ellos con algún angustia psicológica. Como director, es mi responsabilidad averiguar la psicosis que sufre el paciente y aplicar un tratamiento intensivo. Especialmente la creatividad excesiva, ese mal que hace que los niños crean que puedan retarlo todo."_

Un niño intentó resistirse a los métodos de tratamiento, ante la vista del Dr. Gourdon al construir figuras con sus tenedores. Los enfermeros lo tomaron y lo inmovilizaron. El Dr. Wilson llamó a los enfermeros y a sus invitados.

"_A nadie le negamos la redención. Ningún paciente debe considerarse incurable. Nadie debe ser negado de pertenecer a un mundo donde la normalidad es la regla. Si tenemos un caso en el que un paciente se niegue o resista los métodos convencionales… es posible aliviar su calvario y darle una nueva oportunidad, aplicando shocks eléctricos contra las partes de su cerebro que causan sus delirios creativos…"_

El pobre niño fue inmovilizado y sometido a terapia de electrochoque en ese mismo instante. Quedó inconsciente en la camilla donde fue inmovilizado y fue trasladado por los enfermeros a otro lugar. El Dr. Wilson miró a sus invitados y les dijo:

- He oído tu problema… tengo la solución que necesitas. Tres conceptos muy importantes: "Los niños buenos sólo obedecen a sus hermanas", "La construcción a edad temprana es peligrosa e irresponsable" y "La creatividad es imitable y peligrosa". Estos son los tres pilares que necesitas en una mujer… si quieres que aborrezca a sus creativos hermanos.

- Muchas gracias, Dr. Wilson – empezó el Dr. Gourdon.

Apenas se despidieron los dos psiquiatras salieron del Reformatorio sonriendo. Habían dado con la solución de su problema…


	6. Segunda Sesión Candace

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

(**Nota del Autor:** Voy a responder a un par de comentarios que me han llegado. Transcribimos el comentario y luego mi respuesta:

"_Esta historia es muy interesante, hay 3 factores que me parecen interrogantes_

1.- Creo que I.S es Irving, el fan no 1 de Phineas and Ferb, no?  
2.- El reformatorio "Sin Sonrisas" no es el que aparecio en el sueño de Perry dentro del sueño de Candac en el que 'atrapa a sus hermanos'?  
3.- Como crees que va seguir la historia?"

El paciente I.S era de Inglaterra. Es un caso parecido a Irving… pero no es él. En el caso se mencionó que su obsesión fue en Bristol, Inglaterra y con dos sujetos de secundaria. Phineas y Ferb estarán empezando la secundaria, pero son de Danville.

El Reformatorio es el del sueño de Perry… pero ¿Porqué no podría existir en la vida real, dado el caso de psiquiatría del que hablamos?

Sobre cómo va a seguir… sólo les diré que van a odiar a los Doctores Johann y Gourdon.

"_Que forma mas original de explicar la obsesion de Candace hacia Phineas y Ferb.  
siguelo. esta buenisimo (y no te olvides de terminar el otro fic. el de regenesis:Phineas y Ferb)"_

Sobre Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb, lo continuaré aunque demoraré. Porque al ser un fic de ciencia es bien difícil documentarse en algunos casos.)

**Capítulo VI**

**(Segunda Sesión: Candace)**

El Dr. Johann y el Dr. Gourdon regresaron al Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield. Ahí tomaron un teléfono y llamaron a Suzy:

- Hola Suzy. Somos los médicos de Candace – empezó el Dr. Gourdon – ¿Alguna idea más…?

- Podemos destruir su idea del amor si le damos una versión errada del mismo. ¿Ha visto a sus hermanos? ¡Hay una chica que se muere por uno de ellos y ni caso! Eso seguro es algo raro…

- Suzy… ¿Estás hablando de Phineas y Ferb?

- Claro que sí… ¿No es raro que siempre estén construyendo algo? ¿O acaso solamente es una excusa para quedar el uno y el otro…?

Los dos psiquiatras se quedaron helados. No habían reparado en ese pequeño pero importante detalle. ¿Acaso esos dos hermanos…? No era algo que les importaba, después de todo, su paciente era Candace. Pero el Dr. Gourdon seguía pensando…

- Lo tengo – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Suzy… tienen aproximadamente 10 años, la atracción empezará entre los 11 y 12 años aproximadamente.

- Le estaba dando una idea… - dijo Suzy – Es usted quien debe aprovecharla… si sabe lo que esto significa… de cualquier modo… encárguese que Candace Flynn le tema al amor…

Suzy colgó el teléfono. Los dos psiquiatras pensaron en la idea de la chica…

- Dr. Gourdon – dijo el Dr. Johann – Tengo una idea… usaremos la idea de Suzy… pero no en Candace, si no en sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es ridículo!

- Nuestro objetivo es poner a Candace en contra de sus hermanos, usando lo que vimos en el Reformatorio Sin Sonrisas. Ella querrá atrapar a sus hermanos y su relación se arruinará. No buscará ayuda en esos dos chicos. Pero… si les mostramos a los hermanos la idea de Suzy… los asustaremos de tal modo que o bien dejarán de molestar a su hermana… o harán lo que mencionamos, agravando más su relación.

- ¿Y qué pasa si ellos dos dejan de hacer planes de verano? Todo peligraría…

- No se preocupe, Dr. Gourdon… tengo un plan. Pero para eso tenemos que llamar a Candace Flynn. Y necesito que consultemos el Caso 23 de la Psychopatia Sexualis.

(Nota del Autor: El caso 23 de la Psychopatia Sexualis, o el caso del Sargento Bertrand es uno de los casos más repulsivos de todo el libro. Prepárense para lo que se viene…)

- Iré por el libro y el caso – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Usted llame a Candace.

El Dr. Gourdon salió y el Dr. Johann cogió el teléfono. Marcó a la casa de Candace Flynn.

- ¿Aló? Sra. Linda Flynn… soy el Dr. Johann, el médico que atiende a su hija. Necesitamos que venga al Hospital Mayfield lo más pronto posible, para su terapia programada.

- Oh vaya… cómo pude haberme olvidado. La estoy mandando enseguida…

- Necesito que mande a sus menores hijos, Phineas y Ferb también.

- Ah no… - dijo Linda tajante – No tienen que saber que su hermana… tiene "problemas" con el mundo. Ellos son dos personas normales…

- Es posible que requieran tratamiento – dijo el Dr. Gourdon - ¿Ha notado todo el tiempo que pasan juntos?

El Dr. Johann estaba a punto de decir lo más cruel posible a una madre.

- Si… pero… son hermanos… y su relación es muy buena. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Usted sabrá… que realmente no son hermanos y ellos lo saben. De momento, Isabella se presentó a consulta quejándose que Phineas no le hacía demasiado caso, por estar trabajando con Ferb. Es un poco raro… en un chico de su edad…

- No entiendo que quiere decir, Dr. Johann – dijo Linda preocupada - ¿Está diciendo que quizá Phineas…? Eso no puede ser… es absurdo…

- No niegue la posible realidad. Sabe que Phineas no tiene una verdadera figura paterna y Ferb no tiene una verdadera figura materna. Normalmente este tipo de cosas… ocurren en este tipo de familias…

- ¡Mis hijos son felices! – gritó ella – Pero Candace siempre… se quejaba con energía… como si hicieran algo que ella considere malo…

- Ha mal oído a su hija en ese caso. Y si todo lo que le decía era la verdad…

- ¡Dios mío! No puede ser… Candace diciendo la verdad… ¡Dios! ¡Eso no por favor! Le enviaré a mis hijos enseguida al Hospital. Por favor, asegúrense que eso solo sea una mala interpretación. No puede ser… mis hijos…

El Dr. Johann colgó el teléfono. Había logrado lo que quería. En 40 minutos, los tres estaban en la puerta del consultorio del Dr. Johann. El Dr. Gourdon los había recibido también.

- Hola Candace – dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Pasa a la oficina…

- Pero… Phineas y Ferb… esto es un hospital… ¿Podrían hacer…?

- Pasa, no te preocupes. Las enfermeras los cuidarán…

Candace pasó a la oficina. Los dos psiquiatras lo esperaban.

- Candace… creemos que no has mejorado. Haz evolucionado a algo peor…

- ¿Pero qué dice? Me llevo bien con mis hermanos… mi madre ya no se queja por mis arrebatos.

- Pero estás confiando ciegamente en tus hermanos… - respondió el Dr. Gourdon.

- Eso no es lo que querían…

- No son como tú… - dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Algunas cosas que ellos hacen podrían dañarte…

El Dr. Johann sacó de un cajón un aparato que parecía un péndulo. Lo colocó en el escritorio delante de Candace y cerró las cortinas. Activó el aparato y el péndulo comenzó a moverse mientras Candace seguía hablando.

- ¿Acaso teme que me lleve bien con mis hermanos? ¿Acaso cree usted que…?

- Mire al péndulo, por favor – le pidió el Dr. Johann.

En unos momentos, Candace quedó medio atontada, en estado de hipnosis clínica.

- 1… 2… 3…

Los dos médicos miraron a la chica y supieron que era hora de empezar a inyectar las ideas en su subconsciente. Entonces acomodaron a la chica en la silla y el Dr. Gourdon empezó:

- Los niños buenos sólo obedecen a sus hermanas.

- Los niños buenos sólo obedecen… a sus hermanas – repitió la hipnotizada Candace.

- La construcción a edad temprana es peligrosa e irresponsable – siguió el Dr. Gourdon.

- La construcción a edad temprana es peligrosa e irresponsable – repitió Candace.

- La creatividad es imitable y peligrosa – siguió el Dr. Gourdon.

- La creatividad es imitable… y peligrosa… - repitió Candace.

Los dos doctores se miraron y sonrieron. Su hipnosis clínica estaba funcionando. Candace recordaría de forma subconsciente los tres principios de ese Reformatorio, y eso se expresaría en su actitud a sus hermanos. Ahora era hora de despertarla del trance…

- 1… 2… 3…

Sonó un chasquido y eso marcó el fin de la sesión para Candace.


	7. Teatro Caglios: Acto único

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Teatro Caglios: Único Acto)**

(Nota del Autor: Lean con muchas reservas si adoran a Phineas y Ferb. Si ya han leído el caso del Sargento Bertrand… ya saben lo que se viene… aunque suavizado por supuesto. Si son sigilosos sabrán quien mató a Bucky al leer esto.)

- Phineas… Ferb – llamó el Dr. Gourdon, saliendo de la oficina.

- Si doctor… díganos.

- Creo que sé que es lo que van a hacer hoy. Ayudarán a construir un teatro de sombras para entretener a los chicos del hospital.

- ¡Claro que sí! Nos agradaría hacer eso por los pacientes – dijo Phineas.

- ¿No habla tu medio hermano?

- Ferb… es más un hombre de acción…

- Nuestro teatro de sombras sigue una tradición. Y por eso quiero que lo llamen "Caglios". El Dr. Johann los ayudará con lo que deben hacer.

- ¿Podemos leer el guión?

- Oh no… es una sorpresa. Ustedes hagan lo que el doctor les indique. El guión lo sabrán cuando estemos todos en el teatro de sombras.

- Es un placer ayudarlo…

El Dr. Gourdon se retiró y llamó a Jeremy:

- Hola… Jeremy…

- Hola, ¿Dr. Gourdon?

- Jeremy… te invitamos a una obra cultural en el Hospital Mayfield. ¿Vienes?

- Claro que sí… ¿Sólo iré yo?

- Oh claro que no… esto es una invitación gracias a Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher.

- Voy para allá… gracias por la invitación.

El Dr. Johann estaba con los hermanos sosteniendo una hoja de papel que contenía el guión de la obra teatral y dándoles a los hermanos las indicaciones de que figuras cortar en la cartulina negra que se usaría para la función:

- Necesitamos una mujer de casi… 14 años… alta y de piernas delgadas.

Phineas y Ferb hacían lo que se les pedía con rapidez. El Dr. Johann seguía:

- Un perrito… con su casa en un jardín…

- Una casa de muñecas… con varias muñecas…

- Dos hermanos… de 10 años aproximadamente…

- Un patio grande con un árbol…

Cuando Phineas y Ferb acabaron, el Dr. Johann les dio una bolsa a cada uno y les dijo:

- Ustedes presentarán el teatro, vestido uno de bufón y el otro de mimo. Vayan a cambiarse. Yo me llevaré las piezas… y pronto empezará la función.

Phineas decidió vestirse de bufón y Ferb de mimo. Candace fue llamada al Auditorio. En el, se encontró con Jeremy:

- ¿Jeremy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Candace… te han invitado a ver la obra de teatro. Es un bonito gesto que tus hermanos me hayan invitado…

- ¿Qué Phineas y Ferb… que…?

No recordaba nada por la hipnosis. Jeremy se percató de que Candace andaba despistada. Así que la invitó a ver la obra con él.

El auditorio rebosaba de gente. Muchos pacientes y médicos habían venido a ver la obra… pero no por el entretenimiento, sino porque el Dr. Gourdon informó que esa obra revelaba otro tratamiento. El Dr. Gourdon hizo salir por delante del escenario a Phineas. El chico vestido de bufón miró al auditorio y empezó:

- ¿Quieres oír una historia? Pues una historia es lo que oirás… una historia que dicen que es verdadera… que ocurrió en esta ciudad… y que nadie recuerda.

Phineas se había aprendido eso de un papel hace unos minutos. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a seguir… algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Apareció Ferb arrastrando un estandarte y el aparato donde ocurriría el teatro de sombras. Ferb estaba vestido de mimo y al llegar al medio del escenario, dejo el aparato. Luego caminó dos pasos, con el estandarte. Phineas se fue al lado opuesto del aparato, de modo que los dos estaban a los extremos.

Ferb golpeó el estandarte, el cual se develó. Decía "Caglios" en letras antiguas.

Los dos hermanso extendieron las manos como si presentaran el teatro. El Dr. Gourdon y el Dr. Johann estaban detrás del aparato y empezó a sonar la música. Era hora de empezar la función teatral. Todos miraron con atención:

"_Una chica de peculiar constitución y carácter, y de 14 años de edad… era desde los 10 dada a un tanto a la soledad. Los detalles de la salud de su familia no se conocen del todo… pero la existencia de enfermedad mental en sus ancestros lejanos… es… cierta._

_Decían que en su niñez tuvo cierta clase de comportamientos que no supo explicar… guardaba todo lo que tuviera a la mano… y destruía todo lo que no le gustase._

_A los 10 empezó a sentirse… atraída por un chico de su clase. Comenzó a recolectar impulsivamente todo lo que podía de ese chico. Empezó a tener fantasías sobre ella y el chico casándose o besándose. En pronto, su fantasía la expresó en casas de muñecas a las cuales adornaba como ella y el chico… a las cuales casaba y llevaba de luna de miel…"_

Phineas empezó a sudar. No entendía la historia muy bien, pero vio que los médicos miraban con bastante curiosidad a los hermanos y Candace. Jeremy tenía una expresión extraña… como de no saber qué pasaba…

"Pronto sus sueños comenzaron a tener escenas en las que dos chicos arruinaban su amor. Así que no tardó en expresar esa furia, usando muñecas a las que disfrazó como esos chicos. Ella les abría el abdomen, les arrancaba la fibra… y decía que de esta forma alcanzaba… inexplicable satisfacción."

"_Para mediados de 2004 sus dos hermanos entraron a su habitación a jugar con ella. Desde el inicio negó que ellos dos fueran quienes vio en sus sueños. Sin embargo sus sueños fueron confirmándolo días después. Entonces empezó a sentir cierto odio por sus hermanos… pero decidió no hacer nada… hasta que llegó el día en que rompieron su casa de muñecas…"_

Candace miró a Phineas y Ferb con una mirada de odio. Estaba claro que esa obra de teatro… no podía ser… ellos no harían eso… y menos burlarse de su hermana en un circunstancia así…

"_Cuando ocurrió tuvo la idea de vengarse de sus hermanos. La idea le horrorizó al principio. Así que un día que ellos no estaban entró a su habitación con una navaja y cortó parte de la almohada de la cama de ambos. De nuevo, volvió a sentir esa inexplicable satisfacción. Aunque le precediera un dolor de cabeza y palpitaciones al cortar las almohadas…_

_Sin embargo esto no satisfizo su deseo de venganza. Así que una noche fue… aun con el riesgo de ser detectada con una navaja y una linterna hacia donde el perro de la familia, que sabía que era de sus dos hermanos. Lo tomó… le cortó el abdomen… le abrió las entrañas… y mientras hacía todo esto pensaba en el chico de sus sueños. Manifestó que nunca antes había experimentado tanta satisfacción y paz interior como esa vez."_

El teatro acabó… pero Phineas, Ferb y Candace… estaban llorando.


	8. Reacciones

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Reacciones)**

(Nota del Autor: Suzy estuvo incitando a los médicos a agravar el estado mental de Candace. Es cierto que ella mató a Bucky, pero no todo lo se mostró en la obra teatral fue real. Se exageró demasiado… para poder presentarles este capítulo)

"_Esta noche… se oyeron unos alaridos terribles en el Hospital. Llantos de Phineas, llantos de Ferb… pero sobre todo los gritos histéricos de Candace, a quien habían destrozado la oportunidad de verse con Jeremy. Ahora él pensaría que Candace estaba loca de remate…"_

- ¡No puedo creer que ustedes hayan hecho esto! ¡Los odio con toda mi alma!

- Candace… nosotros no sabíamos de que trataría la obra… no somos nosotros…

- ¡Claro que sí! A partir de ahora… voy a acusarlos de todo lo que hagan. Hacen todo y creen poder salirse con la suya. Los toleré siempre… ¡pero esto es demasiado! ¡Están en problemas jovencitos!

El Dr. Gourdon seguía apuntando lo que sucedía en su archivo personal:

"_El tratamiento para poner a Candace Flynn en contra de sus hermanos completamente ha sido exitoso. Irónicamente, algo de esto afectó a los hermanos… porque se sintieron representados durante la obra teatral. Está claro que para la salud del paciente hemos exagerado algunos detalles. Era importante detener la buena relación de Candace con sus hermanos antes que ellos produzcan que Jeremy la deje por alguna excentricidad y Candace desarrolle otro episodio psicótico… aunque ahora mismo está teniendo uno, por lo de sus hermanos."_

- Todos tenían razón… todos… - siguió Candace – Ustedes son malos…

- Candace… nosotros solamente…

- ¡Ya basta! – les gritó ella - ¿Cómo volveré a ver a Jeremy después de esto?

En ese momento, Ferb que estaba muy impaciente explotó:

- ¿Y nuestro perro qué? ¡En realidad eres un monstruo! Le abriste el abdomen y las entrañas… ¡Tú fuiste la culpable! ¡Tú, sólo tú!

- ¡Silencio! – le gritó Candace golpeándole – Su perro era sólo un saco de pulgas… que lo único que hacía era ensuciar mi cuarto con sus pelos sucios…

- Ya cállate – le dijo Ferb – No sigas hablando así de nuestra mascota…

- ¿Y tú que…? No eres mi familia… no sé porque debería oírte. Sólo eres un advenedizo que llego a nuestra casa porque mamá se volvió a casar. ¿Cómo puedes decirme nada? No eres nadie… lo oíste… no eres nadie.

Aquellas palabras fueron como dardos hacia Ferb. Cierto es que Candace decía la verdad… ¿pero realmente había que ser tan duro con un niño?

En ese momento entró el Dr. Johann con tres enfermeras. Miró a los chicos y empezó:

- Chicos… lamento decirles que si bien la terapia se agravó, no necesitan tener estos recuerdos…

- ¿Cuál fue la moraleja de la historia…? – preguntó Phineas.

- ¿Moraleja…? No hay moraleja, querido… es sólo una historia.

Candace se quedó helada. No había moraleja… ¿Es decir… no habían hablado de ella? Miró hacia Ferb arrepentida de lo que le había dicho. El chico estaba con la cabeza inclinada y con signos de llorar… lo que le habían dicho era demasiado para él.

- Ferb… discúlpame… no sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con nosotros…

- Lo haz herido – dijo Phineas enojado - ¡Haz tratado muy mal a mi hermano!

- Candace… - dijo el Dr. Johann – Será mejor que me acompañes…

- ¡Tiene razón! – dijo Phineas – Vete de aquí… no hagas llorar a Ferb…

Candace quedó en shock mientras el Dr. Johann y las enfermeras se la llevaban a una sesión de hipnosis… para hacerle olvidar lo de la función teatral.

Ferb seguía llorando parado en el mismo lugar. Phineas lo miró y le dijo:

- No te preocupes… yo estoy aquí… todo saldrá bien…

- Sólo quería… un poco de amor… - dijo Ferb – Que me valoraran…

- No te preocupes… ya lo hago yo…

Phineas abrazó a Ferb y lo consoló.

- Nuestra hermana… ¿Realmente nos odia?

- Está enferma… confundida. Pero es fuerte… volverá a ser la misma muy pronto.

- Phineas… te quiero… - le dijo Ferb.

- Ferb… - dijo Phineas sorprendido, pero luego añadió – Y yo a ti…

"_Es un triste privilegio de la Medicina… especialmente de la Psiquiatría, el ver las debilidades de la naturaleza humana… pero el médico encuentra consuelo en saber que estas… antes llamados abominaciones de la humanidad… son producto de enfermedades físicas o mentales, lo que nos da la oportunidad de salvar el honor de la humanidad… y de confiar en ella una vez más."_


	9. Epílogo

**Candace Flyyn: El origen**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Este documento presenta un punto de vista sobre el origen de la personalidad paranoide de Candace Flynn con respecto a sus hermanos. Sólo recordar dos cosas antes de empezar: Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una mascota antes de Perry y esta historia se contará entre "realidad" y descripción de un caso clínico.

**Epílogo**

Un tren se preparaba para salir. Candace estaba esperando la hora de abordaje. Habían pasado 2 años desde que salió del Hospital Mayfield… ahora tenía 16 años y estaba en la época donde sus hermanos realizaban sus locos inventos de verano. Había ido a una especie de voluntariado en la ciudad vecina, porque Jeremy se lo pidió. Iba a abordar, cuando escuchó una voz:

- ¡Candace!

La chica volteó a ver quién era: El Dr. Gourdon. Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó.

- Así que el tratamiento funciona… - dijo el Dr. Gourdon.

- Claro que sí, Doctor. Ahora Jeremy se está fijando en mí. Pronto seremos novios…

- Es muy bueno saber eso. Pasemos al tren… yo también voy a Danville.

- ¿Vienes sola?

- En realidad vengo con mis dos hermanos. Ellos no deben saber que usted me asistió en el tratamiento final. Ni tampoco deben saber porque los hice venir…

- ¿Porqué los trajiste?

- Construyen mejor que yo… sólo les dices que van a tener el mejor día posible… y lo hacen.

- No has cambiado… sigue así. Conseguirás todo lo que quieras.

- ¡Candace! – llamó Phineas entrando con Ferb.

- Ahh… el Dr. Gourdon fue uno de los que apoyó en mi estancia en Mayfield.

- En realidad sólo era un observador… - dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Mi especialidad es la… neuropatología – mintió el psiquiatra.

- Un especialista… de lujo – dijo Phineas. Sonó la campanilla del tren – Creo que mejor subimos…

Ya dentro del tren todos tomaron asiento. Ferb tomó la palabra:

- No sabía que la condición de Candace era excelente. Hace obras de caridad y la ayudamos… ¿Además… que llamó la atención de un especialista como usted?

- No era el único… habían otros médicos que…

- Phineas, Ferb – dijo Candace – Quieren ser buenos chicos y preguntar si hay un vagón de observadores…

- Pero queremos hablar con el Doctor – dijo Phineas.

- Sean buenos chicos… ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos chicos salieron hacia el vagón. Ferb miro hacia atrás… no le convencía la reacción de Candace. ¿Por qué no lo dejaría hablar con el doctor?

- Tranquilo Ferb – dijo Phineas – Yo guardo un secreto tuyo… guardemos el de Candace.

Ferb se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta y salió con Phineas.

- ¿Y el Dr. Johann? – dijo Candace.

- Ah… él se fue a Europa a un simposio de Psiquiatría Adolescente en Francia.

- Fue un honor haber sido su paciente. Catalogó las enfermedades emocionales de gente como yo.

- Oh… eso era sólo en la superficie. Investigó sobre el tema del comportamiento infantil y adolescente. No entendió todo lo que implicaba su trabajo…

- ¿No lo entendió?

- Tal vez si… porque en el fondo ha traído a la luz los campos más oscuros de la psiquiatría infantil y adolescente. La gente ya no aceptará más que sus hijos sean callados o hiperactivos. El demostró que todo eso tiene raíces psiquiátricas.

- La gente ya no acepta a sus hijos – dijo Candace – Sino como ellos quieren que sean…

- La gente ya no va a sacerdotes ni jueces. Ellos vienen a nosotros, los médicos y los psiquiatras buscando respuestas y conocimientos. Incluso esos sacerdotes y jueces vienen a nosotros. Lo dominamos todo…

Candace tragó en seco. Lo que le decía el Dr. Gourdon era escalofriante.

- ¿Y haz pensando ya en tus hijos?

- Por supuesto – dijo Candace – Me casaré y tendré tres hijos: Amanda, Fred y Xavier.

- Y seguro que querrás evitar el "efecto Phineas y Ferb".

- Ya le comenté que cuando esos chicos viajaron al futuro… mis hijos…

- Oh tranquila… a su debido tiempo… todas las facetas de la vida serán regidas por un médico especialista. Todos los niños nacerán en hospitales… todos los ancianos morirán bajo cuidados médicos… todos los matrimonios deberán tener un certificado médico de buena prole.

- ¿Así que estás fundando una religión propia? – dijo Candace.

- Una religión de la ciencia del bien y el mal. No tardará mucho… con el genoma humano y las disposiciones de la OMS… no tardarán mucho.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con mis hijos?

- Phineas y Ferb ni se imaginan lo que avanzamos en fármacos psiquiátricos en estos años. La ciencia ya tiene nombres para sus actitudes… y si tus hijos se salen de la media como ellos dos… podremos medicarlos, podemos iniciar el tratamiento para volverlos a la normalidad… para que sean niños tranquilos y normales. No máquinas productoras de adrenalina como tus dos hermanos. Pero para lograrlo tienes que mantenernos informados de los avances en su comportamiento.

- ¿Los tratarán a ellos?

- No… sería muy sospechoso. Pero ya otros médicos han detectado otros casos de Phineas y Ferb en el mundo. Chicos con mucha creatividad… que hacen la vida imposible a sus familias. Todo nuestro esfuerzo está puesto ahí. Y si logramos revertir su comportamiento y que sean niños normales y sin afán de construcción… estate muy segura que tus hijos no serán como Phineas y Ferb… aunque vengan del pasado a enseñarles nada. No les harán caso… o si no nuestros fármacos lo harán olvidarlo.

- Es increíble… ¿Ya no me preocuparé por mis hijos?

- Claro que no… ahora tenemos médicos en las escuelas. Su comportamiento imaginativo… no durará mucho cuando empiece el año escolar. Así podremos detectar y controlar todo intento de chico como Phineas y Ferb. Ellos seguirán felices… porque en su niñez no haremos nada. Pero nos habrán dado tantos datos… que en el futuro, no habrá ninguno como ellos. Y si por casualidad alguien así naciera… será controlado fácilmente. Y los adultos podremos dedicarnos a nuestros problemas, sin preocuparnos en que nuestros hijos hagan algo peligroso… al final sólo los adultos haremos lo peligroso… lo creativo. Y los niños sólo… se dedicarán a ser niños… quietos.

- No tardará mucho… lo espero yo también – respondió Candace.

- Los niños buenos sólo obedecen a sus hermanas… - empezó el Dr. Gourdon – La construcción…

- … a edad temprana es peligrosa e irresponsable. La imaginación es imitable y peligrosa – respondió Candace a la hipnosis de su médico.

- Muy bien… - dijo el Dr. Gourdon – Hasta luego Candace. Ha sido un placer verte.

Candace se sonrió. Si Phineas y Ferb tenían un plan para que ese sea su mejor verano… ella lo haría para que fuera su último gran verano. Todo por el bien de sus futuros hijos, los cuales no podían ser como Phineas y Ferb.

En eso Phineas y Ferb regresaron del vagón de exploración. Se sorprendieron al ver que el Dr. Gourdon ya no estaba. Miraron a Candace y ella… los miró sonriendo de una forma siniestra, como si dijera "están en problemas…". Los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos… ignorando el futuro que Candace había preparado para ellos.


End file.
